That Fine Line
by The Thirteenth Floor
Summary: There's a fine line between love and hate, but where do we stand? Yaoi! Kyo/Yuki! A little limey


**Disclaimer:** **I, Artemis IShouldBeDoingHomework, do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I own any of the characters. I simply own my plots, my pencils, papers, and this really cool pair of striped red-and-black tights... And I'm babbling. I rated this fic M just to be safe, and there is no actual sex, just mentions of it. And be nice, because this is my first serious fic. **

* * *

If you hate me so much, then why are you always so gentle? The way you frown as your eyes rove over the bruises and red lines in my pale flesh that your nails and fingers leave in your wild throes of passion, it's as if you're guilty you've hurt me. And the way you stroke my face and murmur soft words to me as we make love makes it seem like you truly care.

Should I really call it that? "Making love"? Should such an act between eternal rivals be considered one of love?

Just as well, I don't think the terms "angry sex" or "hate sex" would sit well either. Because there's nothing angry or hateful in the way you hold me as we descend from our blissful high, brought on by a dizzying climax. There is nothing vindictive or spiteful in your warm, even breathing against my ear as I lay in the gentle, protective circle of your powerful, suntanned arms.

Of course, everyone knows there is a fine line between love and hate, but where are we in this delicate balance? Where do our loyalties lie?

Do we reside in the territory of burning hatred fueled by our rivalry as if appears during the day?

Do we have the privelige of living in the land of that beautiful, intangible thing called love?

Or do we just dance along that thin, easily erased line in the sand that seperates the two?

Love? Hate? In between? Where are we?

I recieve my answer as we lay on a blanket beneath the black expanse of star-speckled sky. You stare absently at the twinkling lights, one arm supporting your head, the other holding my smaller form against your side and away from the night chill.

Of course, we're hiding away in your favorite spot, seeking refuge from the rest of the world atop the very house we live in, where it seems so painfully obvious that you despise me with every fiber of your being.

You turn your head to face me, crimson gaze fixating onto my face. Your brows draw together and your nose scrunches in an almost comical fashion. I try not to chuckle-- and fail.

"What're you laughing at?" you demand in a low, sleepy growl.

"Nothing," I reply nonchalantly, squirming closer to you as a cold breeze raises chill bumps on my bare skin, "you just made a cute face,"

"I am not cute," you retort immediately.

I smile. Yes you are. You're absolutely adorable.

"Hey... Yuki?" You sound nervous, though, despite this, my name rolling from your lips sends chills up my spine.

"Hm?" I hum quietly.

"Answer a question for me, alright?"

"Sure,"

"Would it..." you trail off and take a deep breath before continuing, your voice shaking ever so slightly, "Would it be weird if... If I told you I loved you?"

My heart nearly stops dead in my chest and my mouth instantaneously grows dry. I feel unwelcome moisture sting at my eyes. Before I even contemplate it, I'm grabbing your face and pressing my mouth to yours, threadingmy fingers through your silky, tousled orange hair.

"Not at all," I finally murmur, once my breath returns, "In fact, I love you too,"

You grace me with one of your rare pleased grins and my heart thuds a wild rhythm against my ribs. I feel lightheaded from euphoria. I don't think I've ever been so happy.

Thank you, Kyo. For showing me where we stand.

* * *

_**FIN**_!

**So? How did I do? Good? Bad? It's the first fic I've ever posted. My friends haven't even read it yet. It's not very long... I hope I didn't make to many mistakes. Oh Goddess, there's one now! That "to" should be "too"! **

**_I'M SORRY, WORLD! I'M SO SAD! I WANT TO DIE!!!!_ **

**(We are experiencing some technical difficulties, please stand by.)**

_Umm.... For some reason my sister has just fled the scene, screaming about forgotten "O's". Whatever the hell that means. Oh well! Ya'll know the drill! Review! Review! Review! Now, I'd better go fine dear sissy's meds before 'Pollo comes out of his room with the hockey stick. Again. BYEE!!!_

_O3O Love and Peace from your bud Peace! Persephone out!_


End file.
